The present invention relates to a training device utilized to teach a baseball batter to improve his or her swing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,133 to Kiray discloses a device for teaching batting techniques which includes a base platform having a well for the batter's aft or rear foot, an arm that provides a yieldable barrier for the batter's forward foot, and a cord or cable that checks the batter's swing at levels above his strike zone. U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,868 to Kiyonaga discloses a golf swing training device which includes a plurality of aligned pressure sensors for detecting the golfer's shifting weight during the golf swing and memory circuits that are utilized to issue alarms advising the golfer of the proper weight shifts during the golf swing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,608 to Dougherty discloses an athletic movement trainer used by tennis players. The trainer has straps that attach to the ankles of the tennis player and a cord extending from those ankle straps to a loop on a belt around the waist of the tennis player.